An icy heart thawed
by necros-the-demon-prince
Summary: An odd pair up of the Ice Queen and Jake the dog...possibal lemon :3 rating WILL change later so read and reveiw enjoy!
1. Finding Love: part one

(A.N.-I dunno just got a crazy thought in my head and here's what I wrote :3.)

_**Finding love**_

~The Ice Kingdom~

The ice queen sighed as she looked at the empty cell/cage where she would keep her kidnapped prince's, she looked at her penguin Gertrude and sighed once more "Gertrude I'll never find anybody to love…never I'll always be alone forever" the ice queen had an expression of sadness on her face, as a single tear formed in her eye and rolled down her cheek. Gertrude, her pet penguin looked at her with pity "wenk, wenk" her penguin peeped which in penguin talk is 'no you will find someone' the ice queen just turned around and buried her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

~Finn & Jake's house~

Jake sat with Finn who was playing 'bug battle' on B-MO's computer, Jake sighed "what's wrong bro?" Finn asked as he paused the game Jake sighed again "lady rainicorn broke up with me last night" Jake had an expression of sadness on his face "huh? But why dude? I thought you guys were gonna like get married or something" Finn said setting the remote down and motioning B-MO out of the room, the little computer nodded and walked away, Jake sigh once more "I have no clue…she said that we should see other people or something like that" the magic dog said as he got up and walked his way up the ladder leading up to his and Finn's room "I'm going to sleep so don't bug me" Jake said before he climbed up and disappeared up the ladder. Finn sighed 'I hate to see Jake like this' he thought to himself 'I have to cheer him up' he thought to himself again "B-MO I'm going out keep an eye on Jake, be back soon" he said as he ran out the door to find his buddy a new girl.


	2. Finding Love: part two

_**Finding love :part two**_

~The Ice kingdom~

The Ice queen lay asleep in her bead dreaming of finding love, when a knock at the door woke her from her sleep. As she groggily woke up to see who is at her door at these hours, she got up and walked to the door and opened it to reveal Finn panting and out of breath, Ice queen rubbed her eye's tiredly "Finn? Why are you here?" she asked "I…came….to…ask….you something" Finn said out of breath, she motioned him inside her palace "what do you need to ask me?" Ice Queen wondered "I need a favor….a BIG one" Finn said "what is it?" she asked "would you go on a date with Jake?" Finn asked waiting for a response, the Queen blushed slightly "w-what I thought he was going out with lady rainicorn what happened to her?" she asked "they broke up a couple of days ago he's really upset about it and I know you're not dating anybody so…." Finn said hoping she would say 'yes' "s-sure I will" she said blushing "GREAT!" Finn said with excitement. Finn was about to walk away when Ice Queen hugged him "thanks Finn" she said she let go and Finn smiled "no problem Ice Queen" Finn said as he walked away into the icy tundra of the Ice Kingdom, the Ice Queen sighed and thought that she might have a shot at love after all.

~Jake and Finn's bedroom~

Jake lay asleep in his dresser drawer bed until he heard Finn coming up the ladder yelling "JAKE, JAKE I HAVE GOOD NEWS!" Finn shouted "alright man you don't have to announce it to the whole fricken world ya know?" Jake said tiredly "oh sorry man any ways dude I got you a date!" Finn said Jake squinted his eye's "with who?" he said "Ice Queen" Finn said excitedly Jake's eyes widened "what? Ice Queen? Why her?" Jake asked "because she's single and you are now so…." Finn said hoping that Jake would understand, Jake sighed. "Dude why man I just got dumped by lady like three days ago so just call it off" Jake said as a sad expression formed on his face "NO! I'm not gonna let you be all depressed and crap I hate seeing you like this bro" Finn said placing a hand on Jake's shoulder, Jake only brushed the hand away "dude just give it a chance it might work out you'll see" finn said, jake sighed "alright man when is it?" jake said "tonight at 7:30pm" finn said "alright what time is it?" jake asked, finn looked at the clock on the wall, it said it was 6:19 "6:19" finn told jake "alright man so I got about a hour and eleven minutes to get ready" jake said walking to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready "all right be down stairs bro" finn said "a'ight" jake said closing the door behind him.

~The Ice Kingdom~

The Ice Queen was getting ready also happy she is finally going on a date with some one that she didn't have to kidnap and force to "oh I'm sooooo happy!" Ice Queen said joyfully as she was picking out something to wear "hhmmm….what should I wear?...OH! this would be perfect" the Ice Queen said pulling out a snow white and ocean blue dress, she smiled and quickly put it on and looked at herself in a big mirror "oh I look perfect" she said to herself and headed out to finn and jake's house.


	3. The date part 1

_**The Date part 1**_

~Finn and Jake's house~

Jake was getting ready for his date with the Ice Queen. Finn who was playing video games with Flame Princess after casting a flame shield on the remote and couch "HEY FINN!" Jake yelled from upstairs "YEAH!" Finn asked in response, Jake came down the ladder in a suit (from the episode "the creeps") "how do I look?" jake asked walking over to Finn and Flame Princess "you look great man" finn replied "hey jake" F.P said "hey F.P" jake said "oh uh and thanks Finn", there was a knock at the door "hey jake can you get that?" Finn asked "sure man" jake said walking over to the door. When Jake opened the door it revealed the Ice Queen "hi jake" the Ice Queen said happily "hey Ice Queen" jake replied "so uh you ready to go?" Ice Queen asked "yep sure am" jake replied "have fun you two" finn said, his eyes glued to the screen "see ya" F.P said to focused on the video game to care what was going on around her (if you haven't noticed finn and F.P are going out now :3) "yeah ok bye" jake said as he walked out the door with Ice Queen. 'wow Ice Queen looks amazing' jake thought to himself, he found himself holding her hand 'huh, guess myself conscious did this….oh well' jake thought to himself again.


	4. The date part 2

_**The Date part 2**_

The Ice Queen and Jake were sitting at a table at one of OOO's most prestigious restaurant: le printemps des cascades. The two of them were Just finishing up there meal "boy that sure was a good steak" Jake said wiping what little food bits he had on his mouth "sure was" Ice Queen said doing the same as Jake, the waiter approached the two and placed down a leather pad with the bill on it, it said: $275.69 Jakes eyes widened at how much the bill was "what's wrong Jake?" Ice Queen asked seeing Jake's face "oh uh nothing" Jake said in response "you sure?" she asked again "yeah just the bill" Jake said "what about the bill?" she asked, Jake handed her the bill and she looked at the price "oh wow I didn't know it was going to be that expensive" she said setting the bill on the table "well guess I should pay huh?" Jake said a little annoyed at how much there bill is. Jake paid for the dinner and him and Ice Queen walked back to the Ice Kingdom.


End file.
